


D'ombres et d'amour

by grainipiot



Series: Kinktober test [14]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon verse, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2020, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rather fluffy, Threesome - M/M/M, no care about the timeline, some fun with a shadow clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Sometimes a shadow clone could offer a lot more possibilities than what Zed would think. Good for him nothing was forbidden.Shenzed - kinktober prompt: threesome - One Shot
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Series: Kinktober test [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154138
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	D'ombres et d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So here is it! a bit late indeed because october is over but here is the shenzed prompt!  
> I'll come back here to update it with the link to a commission I asked to go with this fic~
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you'll like it!

« What’s that look ? »

« Nothing. »

Better not say anything however Shen couldn’t ignore that odd feeling about what they were doing. To express concerns would be useless and only risked to earn a laugh and smirk from Zed. So typical when he was in control. Or maybe not so much, since that was why Shen felt a change. Not often did the latter go so submissive like this while leaving the impression that he was in power.

_He’s planning something._

It wasn’t so rare, Zed liked to play and to assert the smallest kind of dominance he had. Always so mysterious, full of mischief. The key point was that Shen trusted him so there would be nothing destructive or painful. However he was allowed to be curious or even slightly worried because not knowing could be scary, especially from Zed.

Right now he was sitting at the edge of the bed, taking Shen closer in a rather loose embrace. Still testing the waters, try to seize him and he would be gone. At least this was the feeling that stuck. Maybe indeed Zed liked knowing he could fade away quickly if it wasn’t safe, a last exit. But it was about Shen and he never truly meant to do anything to him, no harm, no betrayal.

His thoughts must have showed on his face because Zed chuckled faintly, going for his neck as they hugged.

« Scared… ? »

_You wish._

Shen feared nothing, as much as Zed. Maybe the balance like always but fear was to be resisted, it did nothing good. In their exact position, surely Zed didn’t mean that kind of fear but more the shiver from the unknown.

No answer in return, he merely embraced Zed strongly to convey his acceptance. Anyway this was why he was here, to have some fun playing with him despite the lack of reaction. Growing bored, he would get on his plan and soon they would be a mess of repressed emotion. Like always. Nothing bad, everything welcome.

It worked this time too, Zed seemed to give up this semblance of show to nuzzle closer for a while. This made Shen question a little the aim of this night, not often did the latter sneaked in merely for silent cuddles instead of sex. It could happen but it was what it was, an exception. Usually he was looking for relief. _What does he want ?_ The eternal question. Since it was going to end in emotions, he might as well give some already. In maybe too out of character affection Shen kept him in his arms, stroking his hair quietly. This was at the border of affection and surely it was too early for this but he didn’t care, if Zed wasn’t happy he wouldn’t be leaning against him in reaction.

_See ? It’s fine_. Nothing to be concerned about.

Although Shen knew this wasn’t the initial plan so at some point there would be a complete turn of the mood.

Indeed the turn arrived when Zed started to grab him lower, getting all of his attention. _Ah_. To have his rear groped like sure felt like the specific intention to make him react. _So he’s horny tonight_. Not very surprising. Zed could be quite straightforward when he wanted to.

Shen sighed, it was always a good question to know what he should do then. Zed would want some reaction, not just a sigh. Maybe a light gasp or even a moan however both knew Shen wouldn’t go that far without previous teasing.

« So you want to have sex ? »

Despair visibly seized Zed, slumping against him in defeat. Shen was sure he could hear his eyes roll if it were possible.

« No shit. Can you take a hint, please ? We’ll still be at it in hours if you don’t. »

_He’s not wrong though_. He would have answered so if it wasn’t for the biting kiss Zed took him into, making a show of his hunger. Not just that, he clung to Shen with all the strength he could find, pushing and pushing until he was definitely in control. It did work a little, this was quite tempting to follow. Shen indulged a little, grabbing him in similar ways until he could tell Zed was pleased.

« Fucking finally… » Mumbled low while he busied himself with Shen’s clothes.

This never took long and to his credit, Zed was careful with that enough not to tear it apart. A good thing because seeing how often they met, Shen couldn’t afford to let him be careless. Fresh air found skin but he didn’t care, soon it wouldn’t even be felt.

_Let’s get him ready too_. In that specific time, there wasn’t much except the mutual need to feel skin. Himself couldn’t resist it, seeing Zed completely bare was such a rewarding time. With no weapon, no armor, nothing to hide himself. Knowing their history, it was a big show of trust appreciated to its value.

It always did the trick. As soon as Shen’s chest was revealed, Zed came back to nuzzle closer and relish his comfort. _…Cute_. This word rarely applied but this time was different. Shen let him do, secretly pleased to find such appreciation for his presence and body. For once Zed wasn’t being purposely mysterious, just a man basking in peace.

For a while it was just that, both trying to undress the other while enjoying new skin exposed, eager to touch and grab. Slowly Zed started to rock against him, the first sign of arousal besides the early groping. Hands became more selfish, from coaxing to requiring relief. At some point he untied Shen’s hair, letting it fall softly. To know he still cared about that detail was sweet but he kept himself from commenting.

Then a kiss, muffling sighs and light noises of pleasure.

All so close to fool Shen, after a few dear seconds Zed bit his lower lip enough to draw some blood. Here came the reminder that he could be dangerous. _Not really_. This was the maximum he inflicted to Shen beyond teasing and few spanks if the mood was right.

When he parted, he found Zed staring at him in a mix of satisfaction and hunger. Oh clearly he was proud of himself for earning a reaction. Like always.

« Yes ? » So innocently said but both knew this was fake.

« Nothing. How do you want me tonight ? »

It was a sort of peculiar dance for the two of them, to learn when he give some hidden affection and when to seem careless. More than once at the beginning Shen had failed to take the right clue and it had led to Zed being angry for either the lack of reaction when he was genuine or the useless sap when he was merely teasing.

Another eye roll but surely this was again for the show : « Aight, mmh here is the plan, you get your cock out and you fuck me. » As Zed said it he highly emphasized on every word in the end, holding Shen’s face in place so the message was understood.

To say he wasn’t even slightly turned on would be a lie, Zed could be insufferable sometimes with his agressivity but it was hot and Shen enjoyed being the only one able to satisfy him.

« Very well. Just let me prepare you. »

For that they had to finish undressing and indeed Zed was quick to do that, kicking off his pants and boots before he laid open for him in bed. Like a gift, so beautiful details between his piercing red eyes devouring Shen unabashedly or the dark ink over his skin. Shen wanted to indulge a little and to lie down too for some light worship but obviously the latter was too needy for that, hard cock standing at attention. Zed even started to stroke himself a little while he watched his moves closely, waiting.

« Quit drooling and move on, I can’t fuck myself all alone. » Far from annoyance, Zed sounded pleased by the reaction.

No doubt Shen wasn’t actively staring but it was noticeable enough. In any case he resumed his task, looking for oil. At the same time, he couldn’t be mad at him, he knew Zed enjoyed that kind of attention and to make him react. _Plus he is gorgeous, can’t lie about that_.

If talking they were then he might play a little too while he slicked a few fingers : « So you do need me or you wouldn’t be here. »

After saying that, he got a sudden doubt. This had been an issue before, when Zed denied coming back for Shen specifically and pretended he merely needed some relief. A bad choice of words, it could potentially bring back these bitter thoughts. _Crap_. However the only reaction he got from Zed was a short pause, looking faintly insulted.

« You’re here. That’s all I want. » A very serious comment before he opened his legs further, seizing the occasion to take Shen closer by the waist. « Now come on, do me good. »

There was something but Shen didn’t know what. It almost felt too good, too smooth for one of their times. Of course Zed would bite and give some snark but he was quite agreeable this day, which was strange. That kind of thought was left aside, Shen had better to do and so he started preparing him, smearing oil as warning.

A special moment because it was one of the times when Zed could already show some vulnerability, shivering lightly after initial contact. Shen was gentle by default, he didn’t want to make this uncomfortable however more often than not the latter would urge him to go faster, further.

This time, no. Merely a deep breath.

_It must be fine._ Shen pushed one finger as deep as possible, feeling Zed tighten a little around it on reflex then relax on purpose. This was never an issue. _Too silent though_. It left him slightly worried but at the same time Zed looked like he was enjoying himself. He had stopped touching himself but he would often rock back and meet Shen’s hand as thrusts went.

« Is it good ? » Merely to check, between that strong start and the calm at the moment, Shen was puzzled.

« Fishing for compliments ? At least try to find my prostate or I might—Oh… Oh fuck… »

That indeed shut him up for a few seconds, moaning loudly. Shen had to admit, this was a bit annoying to deal with sass so he made sure to comply quickly and to make Zed writhe on now two fingers. _Better._ Not often would be feel selfish like that but it was worth it to hear him pant lowly from deep touch.

« Enough ? » This was a bit entertaining so yes he enjoyed earning that kind of loud reaction.

« No, more ! Get me fucking ready. » Not so silent anymore, now he tried to convey his need.

As nice as it was to just go slow and tease him, Shen didn’t do it. Zed was already horny enough, they didn’t have to go through that. So he fingered him efficiently, aiming deep and stretching fast so he could be rewarded by more sweet sounds. Aside he thought about how nice it was going to feel once he would get inside, feeling Zed clench around his cock with greed, always asking for more and more. Never satisfied.

Just because he could, Shen bent and joined his level for a kiss. Surely this could be a bit too sentimental but Zed seemed in the right state for that, yanking him down for that kiss once it was suggested. No more true bite but instead, he clung and held, never letting go. Often Shen felt him moan into their exchange when he hit repeatedly that dear spot.

_Will he come ?_

It wasn’t certain. Sometimes Zed came during preparation if he was really needy but most of time he really tried to last beyond that because they enjoyed having their fun in parallel. In any case Shen wasn’t trying to get him off or he would go really hard for it then, making good use of his mouth too.

Strong push, Zed got enough distance to speak between gasps and pants, getting breathless : « Fuck me now, I know you want it… »

Always the same attempt at control.

For Shen it was completely fine, he had waited for that signal and now he gladly stood back, taking his hand away so he could slick his cock. There was an obvious keen when indeed Zed was left empty for a while but he had too much pride to voice that, once was enough. Instead he hooked his legs around Shen’s waist, trying to get him as close as possible. To see that move was both cute and hot from someone already nicely flushed from teasing, a beautiful contrast with his white locks.

« Relax now… » A bit of a stupid request though, Shen knew he earned rightfully a remark for that one.

« Oh wait, thanks for reminding me, it didn’t came to my mind. »

« Alright, I was genuinely trying to help but maybe I shouldn’t worry about you getting hurt. » Shen was allowed to react like that however he knew he deserved it for saying dumb things.

Since Zed wasn’t making it easier, Shen simply decided to keep him waiting for one more minute. It wasn’t so long but maybe it would keep him from being sassy when he was the one asking. Shen properly slicked his cock and then didn’t go further, focusing instead on Zed’s erection to give some light pleasure.

When it dawned on him that he wouldn’t get exactly what he craved, Zed got a little agitated, grabbing Shen to coax him further.

« No you fucking tease, come on… Ah… » A few times he moaned, obviously trying not to give into his urges yet but Shen’s hands were resolute over him.

So typical. It would have almost endeared him to see that kind of situation if it wasn’t so bothering on the long run. They butted heads so often, in life and in bed, it got tiring. Now it wasn’t smart to make it go forever, maybe on occasions he wanted to make Zed beg but he had his own needs and for now he got no relief.

« Since you asked so nicely, I shall resume. » Pure payback, trying to sound as composed as possible although he was getting needy too.

« You asshole… O-Oh gods… »

Nothing else to say now that Shen was inside in one deep thrust. A few choked gasps, all so sweet to hear. On his side it was intense too, no stimulation for a while and now Zed was clenching around him quite strongly. To make it better he held Zed’s legs, pushing him further against him so he could meet the pace. Every single time it shook the latter’s body in an impressive way, without a single sign of pain or displeasure.

_Good now…_

For a time it was oddly quiet. Not that Zed was silent indeed but he didn’t try to get more from him like he would. _Again ?_ This night he had been like that a few times and Shen wondered about what was up. Now Zed struggled to look at him, obviously holding back his reactions but still having fun given the way he clung to the sheets. A smile, close to a smirk. He was bottoming so Shen had no idea what he meant to try, it wasn’t like he could suddenly swap their positions to ride him.

Such a strange feeling was confirmed. At first Shen hadn’t really noticed anything until he felt hands over him. _What ?_ It wasn’t Zed, he could see it so there was a single answer. Quick glance behind and indeed it was a shadow clone. While they had sex. What a wonderful idea.

_So this is why he was behaving like that ?_

Merely the time to give a confused look to Zed and indeed he answered with a devilishly pleased smile, chuckling lightly until it was cut off by his own moan.

« Is there—oh… Is there anything wrong… ? » Who seemed so proud now ?

What a special time it was for Shen, torn between confusion and need. For now nothing had happened but he felt these unnaturally cold hands ghost over his body, groping a little in a way that still aroused him. It was an odd mix and soon he would get to love it. Meanwhile Zed did everything to meet his thrusts, sounding a bit obscene but mainly for the show.

« Having fun… ? »

No answer came so Shen remained silent, trying not to get too vocal about his own pleasure now that his own reflexes took over. Zed felt so nice around him, nothing held him back. That and now the shadow close was deliberately touching him lower. The second his rim was circled teasingly, Shen bucked forward, driving him deeper into Zed on accident.

« Ah… Zed ?? » So lost, what did he want to ask ?

_What is he doing ??_ Zed could wield the shadows so easily and now it seemed that he had found a new use for his dear weapon. Shen didn’t know what to do, it felt good so far and he wanted to see what direction it was going to take.

« Loosen up, it’s fi—fine… » Almost a purr, Zed was indeed in control for that night.

Then it wasn’t just teasing, Shen actually felt slick fingers stretch him. It remained quite slow and careful but it was done nonetheless and it left him shaky, rocking into Zed by reflex. One move caused another one, it was basically the latter doing everything to get what he wanted, Shen going desperate on him.

« Zed, I don’t know if I’ll last… »

« No, don’t come before I say so… » In comparison to everything else, that was a clear order.

Shen wanted so much, it was unfair to keep him from it. Although they would get what they wanted in the end. How was he supposed to hold back while a shadow close was quickly fingering him, taking him closer to the end ? It was the opposite of a nightmare, so many good things at once. A few times Shen had to force himself to go slow or he would come too fast.

Visibly this wasn’t to Zed’s taste, sounding so breathless but aware : « Fuck me, you better not stop… »

The shadows were him, he was the shadows and so as quick he made sure that Shen wouldn’t get a break. It meant having the clone aim precisely at his prostate, making him openly shout of surprise.

« Zed ! Too close… »

« Shit… Not… Not before I let you, remember… »

Of course that was rough on both of them, Shen was trying to keep some control and Zed was enjoying his time, directly causing the pleasure he felt.

Then Shen felt empty. _Ahhh ?_ Aside, he knew what it meant, it couldn’t possibly end there. And indeed he knew it was coming when he registered a very solid cock thrusting into him. Zed had actually done it.

« Gods… »

It was becoming too much, Zed was always so tight around him and now he was also having a shadow close fuck him. Double the whole sensations, no way that Shen could remain composed after this.

« Ngh… Ah, Shen… » Control was gone too on Zed’s side, tearing the sheets while he tried to speed up the pace. His lips got a bit darker as he bit it to keep it cool.

« Zed please… I need to come, it’s too much… » Not once he would have thought he would beg while being the one on top but every day got its surprises.

« Me first— ! »

Was it selfish ? Yes but Shen was used to it and honestly he did want to get Zed off first. Hopefully he just had to keep going and all would be good. Not just that but the close was really making it difficult for him to keep slow, now it was quickly pounding into him with a lot of strength until Shen nearly whimpered. Like domino effect, it caused more pleasure for Zed and soon enough he came, load spilled all over his chest.

« Shen— ! Ah ! »

For a few seconds Shen enjoyed the dear view until reality caught up with him and made him come too. Everything had an end that clone wasn’t going to let him go without pleasure. The last instants were more than intense because Shen tried not to go too rough on the latter but his body had needs and he couldn’t fight that. He might have left a few red marks in the shape of his hands over Zed’s legs but from experience he knew it wasn’t serious.

Bliss happened and left, lingering faintly. Now he could breathe a bit more easily, relaxing at last. What a time indeed, Shen didn’t know what to do or feel. With his typical swiftness, Zed called back the clone and it turned into nothing, which made Shen feel a bit lonely for a few seconds. So now he longed to go in bed too, it was time to love a little.

Zed looked really shaken in the good way, disheveled and satisfied. When Shen got in bed he came closer to cuddle a little although like always he didn’t say a word about it.

So silence was back and left Shen wondering a little. He still felt that lingering pleasure and especially the light soreness for having been pounded into. Not something he had planned but it turned out fine.

« Next time, could you give a warning before you do that ? »

« …Where would be the fun if I did ? » Not so calm, indeed Zed wasn’t one to chat after sex.

« If you did, I’d have last a lot more. I really enjoyed myself but a warning would be welcome if we repeat that. »

Small pause. Shen wasn’t worried, it happened and anyway Zed was quick to nuzzle closer, always getting a little affectionate once he got fucked exactly as he wanted.

« I’ll see. Though that was hot, you sounded really good. »

« You haven’t heard yourself. » For once Shen laughed a little, maybe to distract himself from the small compliment.

In return, it made Zed look up with soft surprise. Their really close distance made the lingering blush stand out even more.

« Fuck you. »

Could something so crude be said with such implicit affection ? No time lost, Zed silenced him before he could make any remark with a kiss.

The best of distractions.

**Author's Note:**

> Indeed a shadow clone could offer many many possibilities in that field xD  
> I hope you enjoyed the read!  
> For now I won't post more kinktober prompt, to focus on my series (piniiiiiiiiiiiiiiing)!
> 
> The curious ones can find me on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
